Mr Giggles
by TheUncertainCertainty
Summary: One-Shot. A beloved stuffed bear, a cruel criminal, and a crying baby girl. Can Nightwing save the day? This is a little on-shot I wanted to write, it's not the best but I wanted to throw it together because it's been on my mind for too long. Enjoy, oh and I don't own the characters, just the plot. -PJ


_ONE-SHOT_

**Mr. Giggles**

"Dude she looks hot!" Gar whispers in my ear.

"I know, she's going to be my wife" I reply. I stand there smiling from ear to ear in Tamaran's grand hall. It took my four years to ask for a date and another four to pop the question, but I finally got there. _Our wedding_, I can't really believe it's finally happening, I love her so much. Starfire is being given off by Galfore since her father has passed into the hands of _X'hal_. He kisses her forehead and she begins taking those three steps up to the dais to begin the ceremony.

Suddenly there is a huge explosion and Starfire is tossed into me and we both fall. As everyone is recovering and the smoke begins to clear an unwelcome, but familiar voice sounds throughout the hall.

"Sister! You didn't even invite me to your wedding. You should be ashamed." Blackfire states in a voice that is dripping with sarcasm.

Starfire's eyes light up and she raises her starbolts. "That is due to the multiple times you tried to kill me!" Starfire challenges.

"Ah yes, those petty sibling rivalries. You must know they meant nothing."

"My life is no joking matter. Leave now you were banished!"

"Ah yes about that, I believe you and I both know they finer details of a banishment. A banished tameranean may return for an important family matter, and I believe your wedding is categorized as an important matter."

Starfire growls and motions for the ceremony to continue, never truly taking her eye off Blackfire. The rest of the evening was set in a tense atmosphere, everyone fully expecting an army of clones to explode the wall intending to make Blackfire grand ruler. Of course this ruined the occasion and we had to plan another wedding back on earth to make it all official in our eyes.

TtTtTtTtTt

Crying pulls me out of my trance and I rush to Mar'i to check if she is ok. As I speed into the room I see her standing at the edge of her cradle crying and I instantly notice the most important thing. _Mr. Giggles._ Mar'i takes him everywhere and whenever she doesn't have him she throws a fit and cries until she gets him back. I look over to see the window open and the curtains flowing in, I lean my head out the window just in time to see the thief reaching the crest of the building and running over. I sprint to mine and Starfire's room and slip into my Nightwing suit with ease due to years of practice. I slap on my mask and leap onto the roof of the next building and begin my pursuit of the thief. I scan the rooftops and notice them, he/she is five buildings over and about to be six. I leap to the next rooftop and begin to gain on the thief and as I approach they notice me and begin to sprint. I follow them for another twenty feet before I shoot my grappling hook and trip the fleeing felon. I smirk knowing I caught them and stroll up to the would-be thief and witch them struggle with the rope.

"What kind of person do you have to be to steal a child's toy?" I am met with silence as they stop struggling with the rope and stand.

"The kind that wants you to follow." In the next moment I see them snap the rope with one movement and I feel the toe of a boot ram into my groin. I bend over, clutching my stomach, I forgot to place the cup in my suit when I was leaving. The thief takes off leaving me to struggle after them, and it's not long until I lose them and in anger I slam the nearest wall leaving my knuckles throbbing and bleeding.

I drag myself home slowly, trying to prolong the moment where I have to tell Starfire how I lost the only thing that can quell the storm that is Mar'i. I slip into my backdoor and try to creep around to the kitchen to hide from Starfire. And the most unbelievable sight is awaiting me, that damn thief has the balls to come back to _**MY**_ house. Well I'll show them, I sneak up behind them with less than two feet between us. I grab him by the legs and heave, swinging him around and tossing him into the front door. I leap onto them preparing to beat whoever was under that black mask when I notice a flash of red coming from the top of the mask.

I'm pulled off of whoever is in the suit and I hear Vic and Gar telling me to calm down. I pull from their grasp and swing around to see both Titans East and West with all their new members with a huge sign. 'Surprise'. I can't believe it, but as I notice everyone I take in one person is missing, everything clicks. I whirl around to see Starfire looking straight at me.

"Star I'm so sor-" She jumps on me and yells surprise. It all makes sense, no one could get into our house without a security code and while I was out everyone would have to get in without me noticing. I just can't believe I didn't get it as soon as it happened. It doesn't matter now though, I am surrounded by friends and the ones I love, this is the best birthday ever. I remember one last thing though.

"Hey Star where is Mr. Giggles?'

"Oh! He never actually left the room! Gar was in the closet with him and I had Cyborg make a hologram of him." I smile and return to greeting everyone. Only Starfire could put this together.


End file.
